<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Otherworld by DeathBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502215">Into the Otherworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBee/pseuds/DeathBee'>DeathBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Celtic Mythology &amp; Folklore, F/M, Gen, Lots of Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but also really weird, but don't worry, callum is a soft babie, cause i'm still planning, celtic mythology is cool in general, i'm learning how tags and ratings work so bear with me, rayla is actually scottish, the fianna are really cool go read about them, there's good feels too, this is the first thing i've posted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBee/pseuds/DeathBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Connacht has hired the fianna for a special mission. Only Runaan and his most trusted warriors know of it. But when Callum, a young druid-in-training, learns that Connacht is marching on his homeland, he knows his family will be in danger. In his determination to protect hid brother, Callum uncovers something far more dangerous than a war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravos &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya &amp; Callum &amp; Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Amaya &amp; Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum &amp; Ezran &amp; Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia &amp; Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince), Corvus &amp; Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla &amp; Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Soren &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Otherworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Keep up, Callum,” Ibis sighed over his shoulder at his half-asleep apprentice. “We are nearly there.”</p><p>“Why do I even have to go to this meeting?” He whined at the druid, yawning again. “Ih’s too early.”</p><p>“It is time you learned of your future duties,” Ibis said. “Druidry is not simply magic. You will have obligations to meet with leaders and teach the people of the Primals.” </p><p>Callum grumbled and started to yawn once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum shivered as the early spring breeze nipped at his skin. It danced through the fledgling leaves and playfully tugged at his scarf and hair. He pulled the scarf a little tighter around his neck with a yawn. </p><p>“Keep up, Callum,” Ibis sighed over his shoulder at his half-asleep apprentice. “We are nearly there.”</p><p>“Why do I even have to go to this meeting?” He whined at the druid, yawning again. “Ih’s too early.”</p><p>“It is time you learned of your future duties,” Ibis said. “Druidry is not simply magic. You will have obligations to meet with leaders and teach the people of the Primals.” </p><p>Callum grumbled and started to yawn once more. </p><p>Ibis whirled around and forced his mouth shut with his staff. “Do not make a fool of yourself today.” Ibis glared. “You have trained under me for too long to humiliate me without consequences. I expect you to be dignified.”</p><p>Callum nodded, wide-eyed, Ibis’s anger having shocked him awake. He was usually so calm and kind. This must be incredibly important to bring such a dark and serious look to his eyes. Who were they meeting again? </p><p>Ibis rounded a corner and stepped out of the brush ahead of Callum, who stumbled over his robes when he saw the gathering of elves in the clearing. </p><p>“Keep your composure,” Ibis muttered. “They are just elves. Just like me.” </p><p>“B-but… Moonshadow…” Callum swallowed a very undignified whimper as one of the elves met his gaze with a glare that made his blood run cold. </p><p>“They are experienced members of the fianna.” Ibis held up a hand to stop the approaching warrior from intruding on the conversation. </p><p>“Great, they can kill me faster,” Callum whispered, averting his eyes from the impatient elves. </p><p>“You know the fianna code, if anything, you are safer with them here.” Ibis turned away before Callum could protest again. “Runaan! I am glad to see you recovered and fighting again! I am sure this battle will be a great victory with your warriors on the field.” </p><p>“That is reassuring, Master Ibis,” Runaan said with a bow. “And thank you for meeting us on such short notice.” </p><p>Callum paled as another elf approached from the group. She towered over him. Though she was Sunfire, any man would be a fool not to fear Queen Khessa of Connacht. He was relieved to see her Golden Knight hadn’t accompanied her today. </p><p>“It is my duty,” Ibis assured, bowing to Khessa. “The Druid Order serves the people.”</p><p>“No need for such formalities, Master.” Khessa gestured for him to stand. “We are here to seek your guidance.” </p><p>“Of course, let us begin.” Ibis smiled and waved Callum forward. </p><p>“Who is this?” Khessa’s gaze turned to him, her fiery eyes burning into his. </p><p>“My apprentice,” Ibis explained. “It is time he begins accompanying me to these meetings.”</p><p>“He’s from Ulster,” Runaan said. “You’re sure he won’t warn them?”</p><p>Callum froze. Ulster? What did his homeland have to do with this? Then it dawned on him. This was a war meeting. Two leaders meeting with a druid to consult the Primals about the coming battle. And they were attacking Ulster. His family. </p><p>Ibis tensed beside him, likely having the same realization he was. “Of course not, Callum is loyal to the Druid Order. He knows the code.” </p><p>Callum nodded stiffly. “Druids can’t involve themselves in a kingdom’s wars.”</p><p>“Very good, Callum. You may simply watch for now. Let us begin.” Ibis led the two leaders away.</p><p>The moment their attention was diverted, Callum collapsed against the nearest tree and sank to the ground. He hadn’t seen his family in years, and they might die in this war. There had to be something he could do without breaking the code. A healer! Yes, he could go to Ulster as a healer trainee, and he could protect his family. If Ibis wouldn’t let him, he’d just have to give up on being a druid. It wasn’t worth his family’s lives. </p><p>“Hey, are ya all right down there?” A voice broke through his flood of thoughts. </p><p>He looked up at the figure standing over him. One of Runaan’s warriors. She must have walked over while he was too busy having a panicking to notice. </p><p>He had never met a member of the fianna. They were more impressive in person. The warrior standing before him wore the mix of furs and armor he’d often seen them drawn in, and, he had to admit, she was pretty in her own way. Her horns and the elvish markings on her face and shoulders complemented the human armor in a way he hadn’t expected. She wasn’t giving him the cold look the others were, though. Of course, now he knew what that look was for. He was from Ulster and they knew it. </p><p>“Ah, you looked a little… sick is all,” the warrior cleared her throat and glanced back at her companions awkwardly when he only stared at her. “I’ll just, uh… go. Druids can take care of themselves, right?” </p><p>“Wait!” Callum threw himself to his feet, nearly falling face-first on the ground, as she started to walk away. “S-sorry, it’s just… I’ve never met one of the fianna before.”</p><p>“I guess you have now,” she chuckled, looking him over with an amused light in her eyes. Her gaze lingered on his scarf for a moment. He wasn’t surprised. The bright red stood out against the dull greens and grays of his druid robes. Ibis only let him wear it because it was the last thing his mother gave him. </p><p>“That’s from Ulster, isn’t it?” She asked, curious eyes searching his own. </p><p>“Yes,” Callum said, defensive. </p><p>He was expecting his answer to be met with suspicion, but instead, she looked almost… guilty. Crap, now he felt bad. </p><p>“Yes, my family is from Ulster, but I knew this could happen when I left to become a druid,” Callum hurried to assure her. He had never expected it so quickly, though. “And your family must be from Scotland, right?” </p><p>She nodded and bowed slightly. “Rayla mac Lain, at yer service, Master Druid!”</p><p>“Oh… uh… I’m no master,” he stuttered, glancing back at Ibis. “I’m just an apprentice.”</p><p>“Right,” Rayla paused for a moment, the amusement returning to her eyes. She sighed when he remained silent. “And ya are…?”</p><p>“Oh! Callum. Apprentice Druid, at your service,” he said, mimicking her bow. He couldn’t help but be pleased with himself at the grin he caught as he straightened. “So, uh, your father wouldn’t happen to be the great Scottish warrior Lain?”</p><p>“Ya’ve heard of him?” She asked, her face lighting up with pride.</p><p>“Of course I have! He’s practically legendary in Ulster!” Callum bounced on the balls of his feet. “What was he really like? Did he train you?”</p><p>She opened her mouth to answer, but she was quickly cut off.</p><p>“Rayla!” Runaan called across the clearing. “This is no time for making friends.”</p><p>Rayla turned to her leader, giving Callum an apologetic glance as she stepped away. </p><p>“We’re done here.” Runaan glared again at him and turned to Ibis. “Thank you, Master Ibis, for your time.”</p><p>“You are always welcome,” Ibis said. He stood beside Callum and watched the elves leave before he spoke again. He turned to Callum with a sigh. “We need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>I'm going to try to update weekly, but that may or may not work out because the next chapter is gonna be long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>